


Who Knew the Sun Could Shine so Brightly?

by Elli3



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Frank Iero, Bottom Gerard Way, Collage, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, M/M, Smut, Switching, Top Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Why Did I Write This?, i have no clue where im going with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli3/pseuds/Elli3
Summary: idek if im going to write anymore of this. this was just kind of a 1 am project i wanted to do since i didn't feel like laying down. im more of a fic reader than writier, im terrible at writing lmao. ig it makes sense for a 14 yr old tho





	1. note to self: collage sucks, pt 1.

**Author's Note:**

> idek if im going to write anymore of this. this was just kind of a 1 am project i wanted to do since i didn't feel like laying down. im more of a fic reader than writier, im terrible at writing lmao. ig it makes sense for a 14 yr old tho

Frank really should've listened to Ray. Hell, the guy was rarely wrong about anything, this included. Frank nodded to himself, deep in thought as his eyes trickled over the guy in front of him. There wasn't anything remarkably attractive about the guy that frank could tell, the most that he knew about him was that he had a ratty nest of black greasy hair. (Seriously though, did this guy ever wash his hair?) He also knew that his voice was mesmerizing. A bit on the nasally side, but adorable nonetheless. Frank could tell through the one time he's heard his voice, he was talking out of the side of his mouth, which was oddly alluring to frank, the poor bastard.

Collage hadn't been the right choice, no matter what anybody wanted to do in life. At least, it really didn't feeling like it while you were there. Collage, to Frank was a place for adults, to silently (or outwardly in some cases), judge the people around them, sizing them up, analyzing everything about them, from their wardrobe to exactly what they were smelling on their breath. It was all quite odd, but it wasn't as if Frank was completely standing on a clean state. If anything could be said about Frank, it would be said that he's a complete and utter hypocrite. He would disagree, obviously. Who in their right fucking minds would agree with somebody calling them a hypocrite? Unless of course, they were in the middle of trying to gain somebody's pity, or to guilt trip them. Those were shitty situations, mostly just for the victim, but the guilt could ruin the perpetrator he supposes.

Frank returned from his thoughts for a short few seconds, managing to catch some of what the professor said in the lecture, and scribbling down a few lines of illegible 'notes'. The short teen sighed and shoved his head into his hands, matching the posture of quite a few others in the lecture room around him. Why the hell did he decide to go to collage? He should've just jumped on Rays band wagon and work a part time job, it seemed so much easier than higher education. Frank groaned silently pleading for death, as if simply asking for it would make it come. These were his thoughts as he drowned out the professor announcing the lecture to be concluded. 

The dark haired man in front of Frank turned around at the sound of Frank groaning, it wasn't the first time he'd caught Frank being stressed out though, for this was a common occurrence. The boy simply rolled his eyes, and lightly touched frank on the shoulder before packing his things up.

This made Frank twitch and lift his head up, he was only met with the boys back. Why was it so difficult to catch a look at this dudes face, hell he didn't even know his name. Therefore, dude would have to suit. He rubbed his nose quickly before allowing his eyes to trail along the other seats in the room, all the way over to the professors desk. He supposes that it was time to go. Alright! He was so ready for next period, as for the next hour, he had his lunch break, Which honestly, he needed three of. 

Frank smirked as he was about the exit the doorway into the hallway. That was, until he heard an obnoxiously girly squeal come from inside the classroom. He steeled his agitation and turned to peak back inside the room. Apparently it was the dude in front of him, he had his back turned and he was muttering out curses about how girly he sounded just then. It took a second for Frank to realize that the dude was talking to somebody on the phone. 

Frank promptly ignored the rest of the dudes conversation and found his feet carrying him to the lunch hall, he was absolutely starving.


	2. Just how did Frank end up there...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to getting laid, bars are the way to go.

Franks useless collage day had come a screeching halt. As now, he was free from his classes, as well as the overwhelming amount of homework he was gifted with at the end of every class. Seriously though, what’s with professors and homework?Frank would’ve been better off in a lousy band playing for jack shit in a motel bar. Ironically enough though, that’s the exact situation he was in at the moment. Only, he found himself on the other side of the bargain. Frank himself, was sipping on a cheap glass of bud light while he observed the shitty band upon the tiny stage presenting itself in front of the jet-black haired man. 

Frank tapped his foot to the beat of whatever song the band was playing. Obviously a cover song, yet it wasn’t atrocious, unlike most cover bands. He sighed and lifted his hand up to his forehead and squeezing hard. 

“Mind if I sit here?”

Frank jerked his head up towards the voice. His eyes quickly adjusted and met the bearer of the sound. The mans eyes were a beautiful hazel-green color, and his hair was dyed black, much like Frank’s own mop atop his head. 

He shook his head an gestured towards the seat next to him. “Nope.” He replied, popping the ‘P’. 

The pale man sat next to him and held out his lanky fingers. “I’m Gerard... and you are?” 

Frank gratefully took the mans hand and shook it, sending the lopsided smile his way. “Frank, Iero.” 

Gerard beamed at him and took off into a conversation about the standard things you talk about whole getting to know someone, eventually he lead the conversation into comic book territory. Which, unsurprisingly Frank knew quite a shit ton about. Seeing as he was a complete and utter slut for Peter Parker. 

“Hey frank-“ Gerard abruptly cut himself off before sending a look towards the door. “My apartment is nearby, whadduya saying about getting out of here?” 

*~*~*~*~*~

Gerard’s knee was between Frank’s legs, brushing the lump in his jeans, causing Frank to let out a low moan. He bucked his hips upwards, meeting Gerard’s own problem. 

The hazel-eyed man attacked Franks throat, placing hot and heavy kisses all along his adam’s apple as it bobbed up and down. Frank, unable to take anymore of Gerard’s painful teasing, dropped to his knees in front of the man. He went to tackle the belt standing between him and Gerard’s cock. After a few seconds of struggling with the belt Frank shoved his hands into Gerard’s pants, pulling them down and grabbing ahold of the older man’s member. 

Gerard let out a low moan of content, the sound vibrating from deep in his throat. Frank smirked up at the black haired man, his eyes shining with lust and pleasure. Frank lowered his mouth onto Gerard’s dick, circling with tongue around the tip before taking him in whole. And goddamn it, was he large. Frank moaned around Gerard’s cock, sending a pulse right through him. 

Franks own erection was painful inside his jeans, but he was determined to get Gerard off first. The tattooed man continued to suck, sometimes creating a loud slurping sound. Which only added more to Gerard’s experience. Gerard grabbed a fistful of Frank’s mob. 

“F-Frank... I think I’m go-...” Gerard kept trailing on and off between his words. But Frank understood completely. He popped off Gerard’s dick and began moving his hand roughly up and down the mans length, jerking him off. It wasn’t long before Gerard had made a complete and utter mess of Frank’s face. Not that the shorter minded in the slightest. 

It took a few good pumps before Gerard was ready to go again. It was painfully obvious to the man that Frank hadn’t gotten off yet. Gerard returned to kissing Frank forcefully, he could taste himself on Franks tongue. 

Frank panted into Gerard’s mouth. “Bedroom...” 

Gerard nodded, and slowly led Frank into his bedroom with the walls littered in posters. The older pushed Frank downwards onto the bed, and moved himself between his legs. Gerard leaned down, smirking up at Frank before he removed the younger’s jeans and boxers, Frank helping, by kicking them off the rest of the way. 

Gerard captured Franks lips once again, sending a shrill moan in with it. Franks broke the kiss briefly, “...You’re things...”

Gerard quickly stumbled off of Frank in search for the lube and condoms. He found them almost immediately in the drawer by his bed, and set himself in between Franks legs once again. Gerard poured a generous amount of lube onto His fingers, and began preparing Frank. 

It was only minutes before Frank was begging to be fucked. The black haired man replaced his fingers with his member and pushed inwards. Causing a groan to escape both of the two men. Frank was impossibly tight, and Gerard was unlawfully large. Gerard cupped his hands around Franks neck before thrusting. It didn’t take long for the two to develop a rhythm, nor did it take long before they had both finished. 

After all was said and done, Frank gathered his things and exited back to his dorm room. Now with sore hips, and an extra number loitering in his contacts.


End file.
